Who are you?
by Mischel
Summary: The Doctor just woke up. And when he wanted to go to the kitchen, he found a new room. But who's that pretty blonde girl sleeping in bed?


**Hi,**

**This is my another story about the Doctor and Rose. This is a short fluff, that crossed my mind and I wanted to write it. So it's not something super, just one little idea... Then I wanted to thank you all, who read, review, favourite and follow my stories. It's nice to see it :) **

**And as always I'm sorry for my grammar mistakes, 'cause I'm not native speaker, and hope you'll like it :)**

**Story: Who are you?**

**By: Mischel**

* * *

It was morning. A new day. New day full of adventures, waiting behind the door. The Doctor just woke up, smiled and said:

„Good morning, Sexy " Then he stood up and still in his pyjamas went out of his room. He wanted to go to the kitchen, but when he went out, he stopped and just stared.

„What?" said he, when he saw a new green door in front of him. He has never seen this door before. At least he thought. He slowly walked closer and opened it. To his surprise it wasn't room with roller coaster, that he wished, but it was a bedroom. A normal bedroom with table and chairs and a bed... in which was someone sleeping. The Doctor wasn't in this bedroom before and it was completely ridiculous, that there was someone else with him in the TARDIS. A few last months he was travelling alone, wasn't he?

The Doctor came closer and looked at the person. It was a young blonde girl. He was really confused. He blinked a few times. The person stirred and slowly opened eyes. The girl had beautiful brown eyes. She sat up in her bed and looked up at the Doctor, that was just staring at her with wide eyes and open mouth.

„Doctor? What's wrong?" asked she and yawned. Then she looked up at the Doctor again.

„Who are you?" asked the Doctor and looked at her confused. Rose just smiled, but when she realized the Doctor wasn't smiling at all, she stopped smiling and stood up.

„What?" asked she with fear in her eyes. „No, you're just kidding, aren't you?" the Doctor didn't respond and just continued staring at her confused. „You really mean that seriously?" asked she.

„Who are you and what are you doing inside my TARDIS?" asked he.

„No, no no no... That must be a joke!" said she with tears in eyes. She swallowed and looked him in eyes „You don't remember me?"

„No..." admitted the Doctor and looked her in eyes full of tears. „Who are you?"

„Doctor... I'm Rose Tyler. Rose Tyler." said she once more, when she saw in his eyes, that he's not lying.

„Rose... Tyler..." repeated the Doctor slowly still looking at her.

„Yes." said Rose, looking into his brown eyes. „I am your friend, your companion two years now, your..." she stopped, but then continued again "We experienced so many adventures together..."

„What adventures?" asked the Doctor.

„With your 9th you I experienced ehm... people in gas masks in 2nd world war in London. We met Captain Jack there, and we were in Cardiff and in year 5 billions and... and Daleks!" she was almost crying now. „You don't remember?"

„Daleks..." repeated the Doctor, as if he was trying to remember something.

„Yes and my mum Jackie, Mickey and Sarah Jane... I was with you, when you were regenerating... Look." said she and grabbed his hand „the first word you told me was... Run!"

Then she led him to a mirror „Look... me and you, time and space... adventures"

The Doctor was thinking hard. He really wanted to remember her. He was sure, she was talking truth, and slowly, he started to remember her.

„Rose... Tyler?"

„Yeah, that's me" smiled she with tears on cheeks „Your Rose Tyler, friend, companion and the girl... " she looked on their connected hands and then back at him „the girl, who loves you..." said she. She really hoped he'll remember.

„The girl... who loves me!" cried he and smiled too.

„Yes." said she, looking into his eyes. She smiled her widest smile, that she managed. When the Doctor saw this smile, he remembered in one second. He can never forget this smile. This smile, so full of love. Her beautiful smile.

„My Rose Tyler!" cried he and hugged her. They were both hugging and smiling. „Oh, Rose..." whispered he in her ear „I love you too" and kissed her.

The Doctor never found out

who made him to forget.

But now he's got his Rose Tyler

again

* * *

**So, did you like it? Was it good, bad, any bigger grammar mistakes? Please tell me in reviews :)**


End file.
